The Journey of a Lifetime
by crimsonqueenofgoddesses
Summary: Mikayla Haynes, Kathyrn Knapp, and Connor Stoll leaves camp in the middle of the night to find who Mikayla real mother is. The get helped along the way by a unknown person. They end up at a Hindu camp that is in a forest. Better than its sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I dont own PJO series or anything you recoginze Just Mikayla, Jessica, Mark and Mikayla Haynes and Mrs. Shau**

Hi, my name is Mikayla Daphne Haynes and I'm the first ever half-greek and half-hindu goddess, which haves its ups and downs. I'm going to start from the beginning to show you alll what goes on in my weird and insane life.

Everything got strange when both my parents was killed in a home invasion. I was only five when it happened and I was over my friends house for a sleepover. Every thing seem so fine, my mother, Jessica, called the house I was staying at to wish me good-night. The next day when Mrs. Shau dropped me off, the front door was kicked in. She told me to wait in the car and she'll be right back. She walked inside the house and at least two minutes later she came back to the cat covered in blood with tears streaming down her face. From what I heard that my parents died a half an hour after she called me. Iguess some part of me feels guilty ou know. Maybe if I talked to her longer or ask her to pick me up she still be alive and so would my dad, Mark.

About a week later I found out that I was adopted and that my real dad was going to pick me up and I was going to go live with him. When my dad to come to pick me up I though, okay he seems cool. He had a surfer boy look and always smiled, like that old show called Baywatch and the lifeguards be running in slow motion.

So we get on a plane going into New York then we go into his car. The car ride seem to take forever and ever. Hey, I was only five at the time, so don't judge me. Anyway when we got near Camp Half-blood all I could think about was, oh, no, my dad is going to kill me and throw me in the woods. It turned out he was taking me to camp. I let out a sigh of felief and he turned his head towards me and smiled.

At first when they told me I was demigod I was like what type of sick joke is this, I just lost my parents and you trying to prank me. When I got claimed, I just shrugged my shoulders and went to my cabin and cried. For six months I kept a routine, I train, eat, go back to my cabin and cry then go to sleep, Chiron was so worried. Then one day it finally hit me that I'm a demigod, I want to have some fun. My siblings was relieved that I was getting over my grief, that they asked one of the boys from the Hermes cabin to steal some snacks so we can celebrate.

So far eleven years I thought I was a demigo, just a regular Apollo kid, well I was wrong, very wrong.

**A/N:I know it's short but it's just the introduction the next chapter will be longer. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I don't own PJO series or anything or anybody you recgonize. I only one Mikayla Haynes. gogreen216 owns Kathryn Knapp.**

**Kathryn Knapp POV::**

I was having the most amazing dream ever, Connor Stoll, from the Hermes cabin, and I was on a date at a carnival and he just won me a stuff animal and I was leaning in to kiss me, but it never happened. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. "Katie," someone yelled banging on the door. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. "Wake up Katie." BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. "Open up Katie, it's me, Mikayla, your awesomeness best friend."

"I'm going to kill her for messing my kiss up," I grumbled to myself.

Rolling out of the bed, I almost fell off, which instantly woke me up. I slowly walked towards the door just to make her wait for waking me up. When I opened the door she was smiling, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She gave me a big hug, then walked straight in and sat on my bed indian style.

"So why are you so hyper this morning, Mika?" I asked sitting next to her.

"We have archery today," I groaned and she just laughed. "I can't wait to see what funny thing you do or say this time."

"Oh, shut up Mika," I said, thinking about what happened last time at archery. When I embarresed myself infront of Connor who was walking by and I accidently hit Will Solace in the face with the bow.

Mikayla bust out laughing, probably thinking about what happened that day too. "That was priceless, you have to admit that Katie."

"No it wasn't, I totally embarassed myself infront of Connor," I groaned and layed my head on her shoulder.

She ran her fingers threw my hair, "You right Katie." I already know she was smiling but I didn't say anything. "It was funny though, maybe he won't be around this time."

"He better not," I grumbled, oh, it will be so embarassing if he did, I just know that I will embarass myself even more than usually. "I think I might leave."

"Don't leave Katie-bell," she pushed me off her then moved away from me

"Don't call me that," I said, I hate when she calls me that.

"Sorry Kateness," she laughed.

"Not that either," I yelled pushing her.

"What can I call you then?" She yelled back

"Just Katie," I simply said.

"Well that's boring," she grumbled, she cross her hands across her chest and pouted. "Can I call you something, you know just for me? I let you call me Mika and I don't even like it."

"Fine, but not Katie-bell or Kateness," I stated, looking pointly at her

"Damn, I really like those," she huffed. "I come up with something later."

"Take your time," I laughed. I hope she don't come up with nothing dumb.

"Speaking of time, I think it's time for you to take a shower so we can go to the archery range," she perked up.

"Shit," I said, this time falling off the bed.

"Damn, Connor not even here and you just embarassed your self yet again," she laughed, holding her sides.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled. I grabbed my clothes that I was going to wear and walked into the bathroom. I set my clothes on the sink and turned the shower on hot.

When I finished getting dressed I walked into the room and saw Mikayla sitting on the bed starring blankly at the wall. I called her name three times and she didn't answer, maybe she's day dreaming. "MIKAYLA DAPHNE HAYNES," I yelled. Her head snapped my way and she gave me a small smile then looked back at the wall.

"You ready?" She asked, her voice sounding like she wasn't entirely here with me.

"Yeah," I said.

She got from the bed, walked to the door, stopped, and waited for me. When I got to her I looked into her icy blue eyes, but this time they looked different, they had some black to them. "Mikayla," I said softly, touching her shoulder. "Are you okay." She didn't say anything but just nodded her head to say yes. She opened the door and walked out with me right behind her bringing in the rear.

We got to the archery range in seven minutes in pure silence, which was pure torture because I was used to her talking all the time, with having something to say about anything. Mikayla hated silence and here she was quiet as a night owl in the morning. When we got to the archery range everybody in the Apollo cabin was staring at Mikayla, giving her worrying looks. Today is not even the day her parents died, it's at least five months from now. She grabbed a bow and a arrow and aimed it straight at her target and let the arrow loose and it went over the target. Mikayla was one of the best archers at camp and she totally missed the target, that was unheard of. Maybe I should go get Chiron, something is up with Mikayla and I want to know whats wrong with her. I walked towards Mikayla and placed my hand on her shoulders, she turned her head towards me and gave me the same small smile but this time her eyes was pitch black. I slowly backed away from her and yelled at one of her siblings to go get Chiron and Mr. D because something odd is wrong with Mikayla. I felt like I wanted to cry, there is nothing for me to do. Something is wrong with my best friend and I can't even do anything about it. I felt like a loser and the worse friend ever, I know I shouldn't took that long in the shower, maybe whatever happened to her wouldn't had of happened.

A few minutes later Stephanie, Chiron, and Mr. D was here looking grave. OMG, what the fuck is going on with my Mika? Oh, goodness, I feel sick. Mr. D grabbed Mikayla by the waist and layed her across the back of Chiron, and they walked away without saying anything to the campers. Will Solace was looking at all of us, then ranned after them, with me right behind him. Will is the closest one to Mikayla, they do everything together.

We walked up the stairs and opened up the screen door then we heard Chiron talk. "It's what we feared, she started the process. We have to call on to Apollo to help us ease the pain when it comes."

Will and I look at each other with our mouths wide open. What the hell is going on and what does he mean when he said she started the process?

**A/N:How do you guys like the chapter. Review please. I need more character so look into my other story on page and feel out the form**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I dont own PJO series or anything you recognize I just own Mikayla Haynes and gogreen216 own Kathryn Knapp. You all so lucky to get a third chapter today. I'm just really inspired today I guess.**

**Kathryn Knapp POV::**

After hearing what we just heard Will and I stood there for a couple of minutes to see if they would say anything else but they didn't. We was turning around when we heard this loud piercing scream coming from the inside. People at the volleyball court stopped playing and was looking at the Big House. It grew quite for a while then the same scream came again but louder than before, it was blood curdling**(I think I spelled that wrong)**, I wanted to cover my ears. I already knew who was screaming, I wanted to rush into the Big House and tell her it will be okay and that I'm here for her but I know I couldn't enter. I can tell Will was thinking the same I was thinking because he had one foot in the door with a worried look on his face. The screaming finally stopped after 30 seconds, then it came back again with a vegance, it was louder than before. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran down the stairs with tears pouring down my face. I don't know where I was running to, all I know was that I need to get away from the Big House for I won't hear her screams. All of a sudden I felled straight on my butt and it hurted badly. I looked up to see who I ran into and I nearly let out a yell. It was Connor Stoll and he was looking down at me with a smile on his face then it turned into a frown.

"Are you alright Kathryn?"He asked, his voice sound worried. He held out his hand and I took and he pulled me up,

I shook my head, "No."

"What's wrong?"He asked, leading me to the dining pavillion.

"Somethings wrong with Mikayla and I don't know what happened," I said, trying not to cry.

"I heard what happen at the archery range," he said placing his arms around my shoulder. "Don't worry she be find, she's a strong girl, she'll be okay."

"You don't know that. You didn't hear those screams, like she was dying," I yelled at him, backing away from him.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better Kathyrn,"he said, standing up. "You should go back to your cabin and get some rest before lunch."

He walked away from me and I let out groan. Great, just great. I finally was talking to Connor without embarassing myself and I yelled at him. Oh goodness he must think I'm a maniac. What do I care what he thinks? My best friend is going threw something strange and I'm up here worring about a boy, what type of friend am I. I walked to my cabin and when I got in I instantly rushed to my bed and feel asleep, I guess I was still tired from being awaken.

**Mikayla Haynes POV::**

When Kathyrn went into the bathroom to take a shower, I instantly became bored, I had nothing to do or no one to talk to. Kathyrn is only fifteen but she's my best friend, we been threw alot together. Every time the anniversary of my parents death comes around she's always there with me by my side. I don't know much about Kathryn, well neither does she, all I know is that when she was baby she was left on the Big House steps where Chiron found her sound asleep. While I was thinking about the crazy stuff Katie and I got into I felt something weird in me. I don't know how to describe it, it felt like when your hand is numb and you tried to move it then it started to fell like ants are marching in your arm. Well that how it felt to me, I just ignored it because I knew it was going to go away. When Katie came out the bathroom I don't know, but some weird part of me wanted to hit her for leaving me alone for so long. So when she yelled my name I gave her a small smile and tried my hardest not to strangle her. It was like I had this sick urge to do bodily harm to her and I don't know why that was. I hated the silence when we was walking, but I didn't want to do or say something that might scare her. When we made got to the archery range my body felt weak and brittle, all what I wanted to do was go back to my cabin and go to sleep. I grabbed a bow and arrow, aimed for the target, all of a sudden my vision got blurry and I knew I missed my target. I felt Katie put her hand on my shoulder and I so wanted to lunge at her and cut her face open. I took a deep breath, looked at her and gave her a small smile like before. When she looked at me I saw that she was scared and she was slowly backing away. Some part of me was laughing and saying "Run away silly girl before I kill you," and the sane part of me wanted to run to her and tell her don't be afraid. I stood there and did nothing, just staring at the target I missed, I felt like a completly loser. I'm supposed to be one of the best archers at camp and I totally missed my target.

I started to feel a little bit queasy, my head was pounding, it felt like a had a fever, my skin seem to be crawling, my vision was blurrier than before and it was getting hard for me to breath. It felt like I was about to fall but I felt arms around my waist then I felt fur, and I knew I was on Chiron back. Yes, maybe Chiron can give me something for the pain and it make me feel better. When we got into the Big House I was layed on a soft bed I guessed. Chiron and Mr.D was talking in hush tones and I couldn't make out what they was saying, only thing I heard was my dad name and that was it before I blacked out.

When I blacked out I felt so much pain it was unbearable, it felt like somebody dropped my body in boiling fire alond with acid while stabbing me with a sword. I just kept screaming and screaming for what seem forever but it was only 10 minutes that went by. The pain suddenly stopped and I felt a wave of air all over my body. I saw a white light, then there was somebody coming out of the light. As the person came closer I saw that it was a woman, a beautiful woman. She had golden skin wearing a red dress, with long thick black hair to her waist.

"You must wake up my child," she said reaching out to stroke my cheek.

"Who are you?"I asked

"I can't tell you that now sweetheart," she said with much sadness. "Later on tonight, before you go to sleep, there will be a letter on your bed. I must go, but before I go you must awake for I know you are okay."

"Yes," I said, nodding my head at the same time.

I really don't know how to do it, but I tried to roll or do something. I guess I did something right because I felled on the floor with a loud thud. I looked around me and saw my dad whom seem to have tears in his eyes along with Chrion, Mr.D didn't really have a look on his face.

"Thank the Gods you alright," my dad said, pulling me into a hug, a bone crushing hug a matter of fact. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Me fine dad," I gasped out, patting him on the back

"Oh, sorry," he smiled, backing away.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at everbody

"We can't tell you yet child, but we will in due time," Chiron said, trying to avoid my gaze.

I just shrugged my shoulders and dropped it for now. "Can I see Katie?"

"Yeah, go ahead, we have important matters to discuss," my dad said, kissing my forhead and helping me up from the couch.

I walked out of the Big House and I was on my way towards the Hades cabin. When I got there I knocked on the door and nobody answered, I knocked again, still no answer. This reminds me of this morning. I bang on the door really loud this time. A few second after I banged I heard a thud, oh, she must of felled off the bed. Opps! The door opened and Katie automatically launch herself into my arms, which landed us on the floor and me groaning in pain.

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapter. I promise when the get to the Hindu camp the chapters will be longer. Anyway review. I don't know if I'll update this weekend because my crush asked me out earlier today. So yeah, wish me luck and hope that I don't embarass myself**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I don't own PJO or anything or anyone you recoginze. I don't own none of these characters except for Mikayla who may make an appearance at the end of the chapter. At the end of this chapter I have an important authors note. Oh thank you by the way for those who wished me luck it went really well and I didn't even embarass myself and went out yesterday to see transformers 3d at Lowes so yeah, it's pretty awesome. Any way on with the story**

**Claire Arrington POV::**

Everyone was in the dining pavillion, which is in the Big tree, inside the waterfall. I have to say our camp is more unique and beautiful than any other camp out there, even if this is the only camp I been to. For one, wed don't have cabins, we have tree houses and also the main hous is a huge tree, and I mean it's really a huge tree with a waterfall. So yeah.. it's awesome. Anyway, we couldn't eat our dinner just yet because our camp director, Aranyani, she's the goddess of woodlands, wasn't here just yer. She left ten minutes after breakfast when we was vine swinging, there was an emergency meeting at Mount Meru, where the gods go for the holidays. I caught my best friend, Megan Maston eye and she threw her hands up in the air and slammed it against the table. That's how Megan acts when she's hungry.

Ten minutes into our non-dinner Aranyani finally came threw the waterfall, it keeps us dry when we walk threw, well that's only during the times we eat other than that it's wet. Aranyani usually haves green skin but right now it's pale, I mean really pale. Everyone was whispering, wondering what happened at the council meeting. My brother, Jason David, looked worried, Aranyani pratically raised him since he was a baby when his fathered was murdered before he was even born. Ireached out and squeezed his hand to let him know that I am here for him.

"Don't worry J.D. Aranyani will be fine," I assured him.

He gave me a watered down smile and nodded his head. "You're right Clo, I'm just overreacting."

"Hey that's what I'm here for, us Tara kids have to stick together." I laughed, removing my hand from his.

He smiled, but didn't say anything else, but I can still see the worry in his eyes. Aranyani sat down in her seat that was above us all in a groved out seat from the tree. She didn't say anything, just motioned us to eat dinner and don't ask any questions about what happen at the meeting. Yes, we can read that in a simple movement plus the look on her face said it all.

When dinner was over we only have a hour and a half before lights out and Megan and I decided to sit by the waterfall and talk a little bit before we went our separate ways.

"What do you think happen at the meeting?"Megan asked, taking her ponytail out with her dread locks falling to her the middle of her shoulder blades.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. "It must be something bad or something really really important."

"Maybe both,"she said, leaning agaist a rock, closing her eyes. "I wish she could tell us."

"Maybe she will, but just not now," I said, playing with her hair.

We was quiet for a few minutes listening to the waterfall, which is very peaceful and helps you keep calm. We heard laughter from behind us, I turned around to see who it was and groaned. Making her way towards us was fake barbie herself, Trinity Nix, daughter of Uma, goddess of light and beauty. She gets on everbody nerves at camp, thinking she's better than us, well she got another thing coming.

Megan opened up her eyes to see why I groaned and she mumbled, "Damn," when she saw Trinity

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," Trinity said, looking us up and down in disgust. "The wanna-be Uma girl and her tomboy side kick."

"Trinity, I suggest you take your fake tan behind some where else before you get hurt," Megan stood up from her seat, looking Trinity right dead in the eyes.

"Oww, I'm so scared,"Trinity mocked shivered. "Not," and walked away from us.

"One of these days some one going to put Trinity in her place and I can't wait to meet that person and shake their hands," Megan growled out before she sat down.

"I agree. Hell I even throw a party for the person that did," I said, looking at Trinity making her was to her tree house.

**Mikayla Haynes POV::**

It was late at night when I finally got into the Apollo cabin. I kicked my shoes off and flopped down in my bed, which was nice and cool, just like how I like it. I turned to face my wall when I heard a crunch sound from underneath my pillow, I moved my pillow and saw a letter there. I opened it up and read what it said and I couldn't believe what I read and how it got here.

_Dear my dearest child,_

_I know there are alot of things that is going threw your mind right now. More pacifrcally_, _you are wondering how do I know you and why do I call you my child. I'm so sorry Mikayla that I can't tell you that right now, you will find out in due time. This letter maybe short and not give you the information you are looking for but I hope it will guide you in certain situations. This is a special piece a paper that I can communicate with you, if you need anything at all, all you have to do is right it down. Also you already know that your parents wasn't really your parents, I know who your real mother is and all you have to do is follow my directions and I can lead you to her. Tonight at midnight there will be a ride waiting for you and two companions of your choosing by the tree. I can't tell you where you going, all that I can say is that you will be safe there like you are here at camp half-blood. Don't forget to bring this paper with you Mikayla._

_ Best wishes and happy travels,_

_ Unknown_

I looked at the piece of paper and can't believe what was written. How do I know if this is the truth and that no one is playing some stupid joke on me? I grabbed a pen from off my trunk and wrote, _Can I have a cherry flavor lollipop, please._ A few seconds later a cherry flavor lollipop appeared on top of my pillow, so I guess this is real then. I already know I'm bringing Katie with me, but who else am I going to bring, I figure that out later.

At eleven-thirty, when I knew everyone in my cabin was asleep, I asked the person to give me three magically backpacks that can hold almost anything but feel light. When they appeared, I put almost everything I had in my trunk into my bag, along with extra pens. I crept out of my cabin and made my way to the Hades cabin, hopefully her door is unlock. When I got to the cabin, I tried to open the door and it opened up, yes, wait no. Damn, I needed a laugh, I wanted to see her face when she falls off the bed again. I shut the door behind me and crept slowly to her bed, she was sound asleep.

I jumped on top of her bed and started to bounce up and down until she woke up. I heard a muffle scream then the next thing you know I was layed out on the floor and Katie was on top of me with wild eyes.

"What the hell Mika?"She said, climbing back to bed. "I was sleeping." 

"I got something to tell you," I sat up on the floor.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"She asked, putting the pillow over her face.

"No, it's really important,"I said, snatching the pillow away from her.

"What is it then?"She got on her elbows looking at me. So I went and told her about the letter and how I know it's true and how we suppose to leave at midnight. "Alright, let me change and pack, then we can leave."

"Alright, but hurry up okay," I said, laying on the floor, staring at the base boards.

Once she was finished with everything, we shut her cabin door silently and was trying to make no noise at all so we won't get caught and make it to the tree before midnight come. We heard a noise from behind us and we froze and turned around to see who it was. "What are you two doing out of bed?" he asked, making his way slowly towards us. "I should tell on the both you, maybe I can dish out the punishments also."

**A/N:And here's the cliffy. Lol, sorry I had to do it and there it is. Okay so I have some bad news for you guys, I won't be updating that often due to the fact I'm sick. Like for two months now. I went to the doctors on tuesday to see how my MRI results were and they approved from last time I guess. So like a week or two ago I was diagnosed with hypothyroidism, so I've been getting alot of tests down to get it up. Now I'm 96.8 and I should be at 111, so I'm taking pills for that now. Anyway, it's going to be hard for me to update because I have alot of doctor visits to go to, plus I may have to get surgery done because they found a scist on my left ovary so yeah, I will try to update often though, and I won't abandon this story. Until next time my faithful readers**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I do not own the PJO series or anything you recognize. I only own Mikayla. The other character you do not recognize belong to their respected creator.**

**Kathyrn Knapp POV:**

Mikayla and I slowly turned around with our fingers cross, hoping it wasn't anybody that don't like us or worse Mr. D or Chiron, that would be really bad. When I saw Connor leaning against a tree, a let out aigh of relief then I tensed up again, because I walked out with my hair a mess. I just knew I was going to embarrass myself today in front of him, I hardly saw him today, so I thought I was off the hook.

"Where you ladies going? And can I come with?" He asked, making his way towards us.

Mikayla threw a extra bag at him and said, "I tell you when you come back, but hurry up and back everything you need in that bag, it's magical. You have ten minutes."

Connor ran off to the Hermes cabin while Mikayla and I waited for him by the tree in silence. Oh no, hopefully she's alright, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time to happen again. It took Connor seven minutes when he finally returned back to the tree. We began to walk towards Thalias pine tree with Mikayla explaining to Connor what was going on.

When we got to the pine tree we saw a all black Lexus waiting for us, as we walked towards the car the doors automatically opened up for us. We looked at each other with our mouths open and slowly made our way to the car, Mikayla pulled out her dagger just in case. When we go it the car pulled off really fast, which scared the crap out of me. Oh did I mention how much I dislike Mikayla right now. She sat down on the left side, I was in the middle then it was Connor. I asked her to trade with me, she shook her head and tried to contain her laugh, which wasn't working at all.

"You know you're a big meanie, right?" I whispered in her ear.

"How am I mean?"She asked with a smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't trade places with me," I growled out

"Not my fault that you came in the wrong way," she smiled. "Plus you and Connor can talk to each other and I just pretend to sleep so I can be nosy and help you out."

"I hate you," I said

"Love you too Kat," she laughed.

I groaned, "No, I don't like that one." 

She shrugged her shoulder and smiled, "I don't like Mika, so you better get use to it Ms. Kat."

"Your insufferable," I threw my hands in the air, not paying attention to Connor.

"I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep," she winked at me, and turned facing the door.

Connor and I was quite for ten minutes of the car ride, and Mika was getting fidgety in her seat, since she can't take the silence. I wish she would wake up already this is getting really awkward, which means she's going to 'wake up' soon because she hates awkward situations.

"So Connor do you like Katie?"Mikayla asked, scaring the living daylight out of me.

"W-what?"Connor stuttered.

"I think you heard me Connie, answer the question and don't lie, I will know," she half yelled , half said mysteriously

"I don't see how that concerns you," he stated.

"Oh but it does, Connie," she growled out. "Seeing how she's my best friend, like a sister and if you hurt her your baby maker will mysteriously disappear while you sleeping and you wondering why you don't have morning wood when you wake up."

Connor looked at Mikayla with wide eyes and our mouths open, I never heard Mikayla say anything like that before, I'm touch. Connor on the other hand was pale as a ghost, backing up into the door

"Do I make myself clear?" Connor nodded his head and she smiled. "So answer the question. Do you or do you not like Katie?"

"Yes, I like Kathyrn," he nodded his head.

"It's Katie," I said, I really hate when people call me Kathyrn.

"Aw, this is so cute," Mikayla said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "My little Kat is growing up."

"Shut up," I blushed.

She turned back to us, let out a yawn and hopefully actually fell to sleep. Connor and I was getting to know each other within a hour before the both of us went to sleep. I couldn't help it, I layed my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I was in heaven and I was loving it at the moment.

**Amani Chandrama Jefferson POV:**

It was late at night and we wasn't aloud to leave our tree houses, but I really don't care, well techincally I didn't leave my tree house this time. I was outside sitting on the wooden bridge that connects to the big tree. I looked up at the stars and the night sky and wished I was in space on top of the moon looking down on everybody. I wonder if I win the sword fighting contest if my wish to go into space be granted, I doubt it though but it wouldn't hurt to try.

I layed back on the bridge with my eyes close, enjoying the cool breeze that was rustling threw the leaves. I love being out at night, it's so peaceful, well so I thought. I heard noise from below, I sat up and peered down to the ground below. That is when I saw Aranyani and Lord Surya, the sun god and Lord of dawn, was near my tree talking.

"So it's true, she started the process?" asked Surya, he was here with us all day.

"Yes, that is what her father reported and so did her mother," Aranyani replied, twisting her hands. Who are they talking about?

"So what does this mean?" Surya was looking anxious, probably for talking outside in the open.

"It means the process is almost complete and from what I heard at the meeting it's going to be more painful and longer than last time." She sounded sad and hopeless.

"When does the last process starts?" Surya asked.

"We don't know yet," Aranyani responded.

"I guess we have to wait and see," Surya began to walk with Aranyani right next to him.

I couldn't process what I just heard, some girl started what process. I knew I should of stayed inside, now I want to know what's going on and I don't have no one to tell right now because my brother, Je'Zeus is sleeping and my friends are sleeping too, damn. I walked back into my tree house, and layed back on my bed, trying to go back to sleep, but I couldn't, I was wide awake now. I tossed and turned what seems like hours when it was only thirty minutes when I finally fell asleep.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter, I know it's short but I promise once she gets to camp it's going to be longer. I'm trying to incorparte all of you guys character in the story. So next time I update it probably be in Jason Aden POV since I didn't do a boy POV yet, which I never done before, I don't know how boys think. Cyd Redwood going to be in there also since he's Jason brother and I think I do Kellan since he's a nature spirit and it be cool to see wha t he thinks about. I try to add a girl in there also. Oh by the way my crush, Justin, asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday, so I was super excited and I said yes. Sorry for the long A/N I just want you guys to know that your characters will be in the story.**

** Skylar**

**Team JOAL lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I dont own PJO series or the characters they belong to their respected creators**

**Jason Aden POV:**

I woke up the next morning in a rather bad mood, I had absoutley no sleep what so ever because my brother Cyd Redwood, who goes by Reddy, was snoring rather loudly, plus he wouldn't shut up about what happen at dinner. That kid really needs to take a chill pill or have no sweets what so ever at night before bed, you know what I'm going to make that a rule in our cabin, I be damn if I have to deal with another one of his hyper active talks. I walked grudly to the dining fall with Reddy way ahead of me, maybe by the time I get there he be finished with breakfast and I can eat in peace. When I finally made it to my table Reddy just sat down, today is not going to be a good day for me I can just feel it. The whole time during breakfast I just nodded and shook my head no the whole time he was talking, I do not know what we was talking about.

When breakfast was over Reddy and I made our way over to the vine swings, and once I saw who was there I really wished I stayed in bed a little bit longer. Standing there was no other than Miss I'm-to-good-to-be-at-this-camp, Trinity Nix, I felt like I was in my personal hell on earth, ever since I turned her down she is determined to make my life a living hell.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here,"Trinity said, finally noticing us. "If isn't the pyromaniacs themselves, shouldn't you be burning down stuff right about now."

"I give nothing to burn where she standing right now," growled Reddy.

I touched his shoulder and nodded my head in agreement, "Me too bro, me too. To bad, we get in trouble for it."

"I know that what sucks about it,"huffed Reddy, I tried not to laugh.

"Come on, lets be done with this and we don't have to deal with her fakeness any longer,"I said, I just ignored the glare she sent me when I called her fake, oh well it's true.

"Can't we just skip this for now and come back later," whined Reddy.

"No, lets just do it now and we can do whatever else we want to do after,"I said, I just want to get this stupid vine swing out of the way.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it,"Reddy reached for the nearest vine.

"I don't expect you to,"I laughed as he made a weird face before he swang off.

**Mikaylas POV:**

I know demigods have the worst dreams ever but I never thought I had the weirdest dream ever that totally didn't make no sense what so ever. The dream took during the day, like early morning, there were a group of people in a circle watching to fighters battleing it out in sword fighting, one boy looked about 17, with shaggy sandy blond hair to his shoulders, he was sweating alot, maybe because he was totally losing the fight. The other guy, he had straight black hair that touches his ear, athletic build, with no shirt on, I felt like I was melting, he had a grin on his face as he went in for the 'kill', oh my gods, I'm so going to make him minds, problem is I don't know where in Hades he is at. Before I got rudely shaken out of my dream a young boy with short brick red hair that sticks all over the place ran up to the boy and said, "You were good Jason." Jason, ahh, at least I know his name.

Like I said early I was rudely shaken out of my dream, when I open my eyes Kate and Connor was beaming at me, aww, they are so cute together.

"What the hell you wake me up for?"I glared at the both of them, just because they are cute together don't mean I won't cuss both their asses out for waking me up.

"You was mumbling Jason in your sleep and you was smiling,"Kate said, with a smirk on her face. "Who's Jason?"

I ignored the question because I don't know, "So when are you two getting married? Can I be the maid of honor? Can I plan the wedding? And when am I going to have a niece or a nephew?" They both looked at me with their mouths open wide, gapping like a fish. "You two so go out now, you're beaming like the sun and I'm the only one in the car that should be beaming like the sun so cut it out now."

"How does she know the things?"Connor looked at Kate who just shook her head.

"Dude it's because I'm super-duper-no-way-she's-to-hot-to-be-with-him smart."I smiled at the both of them. They just looked at me like I was crazy then bust out laughing, I joined in too, I can't help I'm that funny.

**A/N:I'm sorry that's short, I just want to get a chapter out for you all, I been so busy lately, you know, with my best friend funeral then taking care of Je'Zeus, that's him on my profile pic. Plus I went to a baby shower today and I had a inspiration to do a one shot because it was so emotional you pretty much find out what happen at the baby shower in the one shot in the submit your own demigod thingy, It's between Jason Aden and Mikayla, I hope you all like it. Kazumo, I don't know, I think it's because I always go to the park with a sandwich and gives him some, I need to stop that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait guys, I don't have any reason why I didn't update, besides, taking care of a baby is hard, that's all, plus with school and practices I really didn't feel like updating. Forgive me for how short this chapter is but I wanted to get this out, for you to know that I'm still down with JOAL, and my JOALers(that's you guys)**

**Mikayla's POV:**

We wasn't at our destination yet, just a pit stop along the way, we are at a lake house, Connor and Katie are on the balcony that over looks the lake, the driver is still in the car, and me, I'm inside the house looking into the forest. I decided to let Katie spend some time alone before I come out and ruin their time together, it's my time to spend with Katie, Connor is not hogging her. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair I was sitting on, my mind went back to the boy that was sword fighting, Jason, that's his name, threw out the car ride I tried to keep my mind off of him, because I really don't want to seem obessed with a guy I never met before. I will seem like some type of stalker if I knew his name before he told me. Is it wrong to wonder if he had a dream about me too? I think it is to wonder that, oh goodness, I really need to get out.

I pushed myself off of the chair and made my way outside to the forest, I don't know why, but I was drawn to it, weird I know. I stayed on the dirt path ahead, I didn't want to get lost in the woods. I kept walking straight with a few curves here and there until I made it to a clearing, I grabbed some twings and planted them in the ground so I won't forget where the path is at. I walked to the meadow that was in the center of the clearing, I kicked my shoes, took my socks off and put my feet in the water. I leaned back onto the grass and closed my eyes, the water feels so good on my skin along with that watm breeze, I rather stay her at the lake house then go to where ever I'm suppose to go at, it's much nicer here.

**Jason Aden's POV:**

It was just after lunch and I decided to take a short nap then I'll go do whatever before dinner starts. I made my way to the Draupathi tree cabin, once I got in I collapsed right on my bed and fell asleep, I didn't realize how tired I was, hope Reddy don't come in and wake me up over something stupid.

I know demigod dreams sucks but I never thought I will have a weird demigod dream that made no sense what so ever. There was a girl with a rustic skin tone, with chocolate brown hair that was braided to the left side. Her eyes was closed and her feet was in some water, she had a small smile on her face. There was a male and female yelling and I could't make out what they was saying, the girl sat up fast and fell straight into the water, she popped right back up from the wate but stayed in.

Just then a girl and a guy burst threw into the clearing and made a 'b' line straight to the girl.

"Mika, why didn't you tell me where you was going, I was so worried about you,"the girl, who had long straigh dark brown hair with a red streak.

'Yeah, Mikayla don't scary Katie like that,"the boy with messy blond hair said, putting his arm around Katie waist.

Mikayla rolled her eyes and glared at the boy, "Shut up Connor." She turned towards Katie,"Sorry I didn't tell YOU Katie, I wanted to give you and Conny here some time alone before I take you away."

Just then I got shoken out of my dream, thanks Reddy, I wanted to know what else was going to happen. I turned over and glared at Reddy was smiling at me.

"Dinner time J,"he said, then walked out the cabin.

**A/N:I hope you guys like the chapter even though it was pratically weird.**


	8. Important AN

**Hello my fellow JOALers, I decided that I'm going to rewrite the story over again, I don't like how it's turning out, but I have a pretty much idea who the main characters are, it's not a lot. Okay, I know it's been long since I updated a complete chapter in a while, so I'm going to write out the first few chapters before I type them on the computer, I'll try to make them longer. The first chapter of the rewritten story will be out in the beginning of next month or the end of this month. I told you I won't give up on this story, I just didn't like how it was going. Since I don't want to get reported here's a little story.**

London's POV:

I tripped over a rock, and landed on my left side, I felt a sharp pain, but I just ignored it. I had to get away, they are behind me, they want to kill me. I don't even know why they want to kill me. I have done nothing wrong, I just arrived at camp and they already turned against me. _**Run faster you silly girl**_, the voice in my head practically yelled at me, which caused me to cover my years. By the way, I am not crazy, not crazy at all, I just so happen to be sharing _MY_ body with someone else, her name is Aoibheal, yes, I'm sharing a body with the Irish faeire queen Aoibheal. She is by far the most annoying person I know, and I know some annoying people.

I kept running, with my sword that i retrieved my self, the sword that Lady Aoibheal herself work with, I had to do a lot of digging and searching for this sword, which I am in love with._**It's kind of hard NOT to fall in love with that beautiful sword**_, Aoibheal said dreamily. She remined me of Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter series, when she talks about Nargles.

I almost tripped over another rock, but I catched myself before I fell this time. Up ahead was a river, _**Dive into the river, they won't be able to touch you there,**_ her voice rang in my ears. I ran faster than I ever thought I could, I really need to get away. I was just two feet away when I felt a arrow strike into my body, close to my heart, I know I'm going to die, but I won't allow that, I kept running. I finally made into the river, that was very rocky, but I dived in anyway, I avoided every rock that I could, sometimes bumping into a few, but that's expected. I will go under water most of the time, popping my head up once in awhile to see if they were still chasing me, even though I couldn't see them, I had to keep going, until I find it, find Aoibheal's lost city, where they will greet me as their queen, well that's what Aoibheal told me.

_**Do you guys like that? Would you read this if it was a story?**_


End file.
